


fade to black

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asthma, Asthmatic Deceit Sanders, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Deceit Sanders Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoonie Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit's not having a good day. That's an understatement.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 370





	fade to black

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "If you dont mind doing a request, spoonie/ chronically ill Deceit with hurt/comfort? Maybe fainting during filming because he pushed himself too far or being stuck in bed on one of his bad days?"

"You don't look so hot," Remus observes, walking past the Deceit-shaped lump on the Dark Sides couch. Deceit raises his head and hisses in response. He _knows_ he doesn't look well. He doesn't _feel_ well, either. Every time he stands up too quickly, his vision darkens at the edges, and his chest is tight in such a way he knows that he's almost certainly going to have an asthma attack today.

But today is filming day and as far as the rest of Thomas's sides are concerned, Deceit is _fine_.

_It's not like any of them ever cared before,_ Deceit thinks bitterly. Looking up into Remus's concerned face, he is forced to amend that statement. _Except Remus, that is._ Remus has always cared. Remus is often the one who turns down the lights when Deceit has migraines, piles up extra blankets when he shivers, and gets him hot water bottles and heating pads when the pain gets to be too much. He has a spare inhaler that he keeps somewhere in his multitude of pockets and he's quick on the draw when Deceit's breathing starts to turn into that sharp, characteristic wheeze.

"I'll be fine," he says out loud, trying to ignore the lie ringing in his own voice. He _will_ be fine. He can collapse later.

"If you're sure," Remus says doubtfully. Deceit wrinkles his nose, hissing again.

"I am," he says, with a confidence he does not feel. "Come on, it's almost time."

Despite going over the script yesterday, Deceit finds he can't concentrate on anything. He's standing between Logan and Virgil, unobtrusively leaning against the banister as the others argue around him. Something about the bloody wedding again, if he's reading the room correctly. Remus keeps jumping in with suggestions of what Thomas can _do_ to liven up said wedding, and he is hard put to muffle the sound of his laughter and pretend that he's still the same suave, stoic villain they always want to portray him as.

"Deceit?" Thomas asks. "What do you think?"

"You already know what I think," Deceit parrots his line, pairing it with an unrehearsed grimace. "I believe we went over it. In a courtroom. I'm sure you were there." 

The conversation goes on, ebbing and flowing around him, and he rubs his forehead with two weary, gloved fingers, already longing for the comfort of his bed. Or the couch. Hell, even the floor, really. At this point, anything will do. Remus keeps giving him concerned looks across the room, and he doesn't know how to react. He doesn't want to draw attention to it, or they might ask what's wrong.

_Nothing's wrong_ , he thinks. His vision has started to grey out around the edges and he leans even harder against the banister, praying it can hold him up enough.

"Deceit?" Virgil's voice interrupts his thoughts, jerking him free from his reverie. "Are you uh, okay?"

"Peachy," he says smoothly. His voice sounds like it's coming from very far away. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't look good," Virgil says. Deceit swallows. His ears feel like they're full of static.

"I'm f-" he starts just as his knees crumple and the floor rushes to meet him. The last thing he hears is Remus's alarmed shout as he slides blissfully into unconsciousness.

When he swims back to reality, he feels a soft surface beneath him and deduces he's been placed on the couch. He cracks open one eye to see Virgil and Remus staring down at him, Virgil's eyes red-rimmed and Remus's wide with concern.

"You're awake!" Remus cheers. "I _told_ you you didn't look so hot!"

"You knew you didn't feel well?" Logan chimes in, pushing up his glasses. He looks confused. "Why continue with the video then, Deceit? We can always postpone filming if it becomes necessary."

"Didn't want to be a bother," Deceit croaks. Remus takes one hand, patting it compulsively.

"Never a bother, Dee Dee," Remus affirms.

"I wish you'd said something," Thomas says, distressed. "Are- are you okay now?"

"No," Deceit admits. "It's...a bad day."

"No more filming for today then," Patton says, clapping his hands. "What would help you, Deceit?" Deceit blinks in surprise.

"You care?" He asks, disbelieving.

"Yes," Patton says firmly. "I- I should have cared all along. You don't make Thomas a bad person. Not even Remus does. We- we're all here to help Thomas, even if I don't always agree with _how_."

"Padre is right," Roman says. "How may we assist you, Deceit? I don't think even a prince can slay what plagues you, but-"

"It would be interesting to see you try," Deceit says, with a snort. "I er- I don't know what would help."

"Blanket fort!" Remus says, taking charge. "And soup. Lots of soup. And hot chocolate. Without battery acid in it, that apparently upsets people's stomachs." Patton and Roman exchange a horrified look and Deceit almost wants to laugh.

"Oh, and movies!" Remus continues. "Dee Dee likes _The Jungle Book_ the best."

"What can I say, I like Kaa," Deceit says. Virgil laughs.

"You would," he says. It almost sounds affectionate. "I'll make some popcorn for the rest of us." Virgil hops up, disappearing into Thomas's kitchen.

"You scared me," Remus says, leaning in close, nose to nose. "Don't do that again."

"I'll do my best," Deceit promises. Remus grins.

"Good," he says, and kisses Deceit on the nose. "I'll find your pain meds later, okay?"

"Thank you," Deceit says, sighing in relief. "Hey, Remus?" Remus turns to properly face him again. "I love you, you know?" Remus's smile lights up his whole face.

"I know," he says.


End file.
